An Unexpected Request
by Dengirl
Summary: We don't always get the question we want asking but love can be its own reward.


Jack was busy doing paperwork as usual...it was an essential but tedious part of running a top secret organization.

He didn't do it because he had anyone to answer to...he did for the day he hoped he would have to hand this over to someone else.

Not that that particular day was forthcoming, if ever.

He looked at the clock, it was two-thirty in the morning...god, he had to get a life. He closed his laptop and leant back and nearly fell of his chair when the Doctor appeared out of the shadow.

"Hello Jack," he said softly.

Jack perused the Doctor's face; he looked tired, dark circles under his eyes and a haunted look.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Jack said.

"I'm fine," the Doctor replied, although Jack could see that was a blatant lie.

"So, what brings you here?"

The Doctor moved then and sat down in the chair opposite and looked even wearier than he had when he was standing.

"Oh, no particular reason, just wanted to, what is the word...hang out."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Hang out, really?"

"Really," the Doctor gave him a smile that never reached he eyes. "Any chance of a cuppa?"

"Sure, come into the kitchen. I think Ianto has some of your tea in the cupboard."

He didn't miss the groan as the Doctor got out of the chair and he turned just in time to see the Doctor sway. He caught him just in time and was alarmed at how little he weighed when he lifted him.

He carried him out to the central platform and laid him on the sofa.

He took the chance to look at the Doctor more carefully; he looked underweight, even for him and even in unconsciousness he seemed stressed.

* * *

><p>The Doctor shifted slightly but didn't come to and Jack didn't disturb him.<p>

He moved off and found some blankets and covered the Doctor and retrieved his laptop.

He settled himself at the table and carried on with his paperwork.

A couple of hours later the Doctor drew in a sharp breath and shot up, eyes wild with some unseen fear and fell off the sofa.

Jack was over in a second and put a hand to steady him.

"Stay away!" the Doctor growled and screwed his face up in apparent pain and backed away from Jack.

"Doctor?" Jack said and jumped back when the Doctor scrambled to his feet.

"I really should go...this was a mistake."

He went to move past Jack, but Jack grabbed hold of him.

"No Doctor, something's up, tell me what's wrong."

Jack's words seemed to make the Doctor break and he collapsed onto the sofa and let out a gut-wrenching sob.

Jack sat down next to him and said softly. "Tell me."

Jack listened and tried to control his temper, which was rising by the minute.

Six months of solitary confinement in some tin-pot dictator's prison and then just thrown of the planet like so much rubbish.

He pulled the Doctor into his arms. "It's okay, it's okay."

The Doctor shuddered and then pulled away and seemed to want to say something.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

The Doctor bit his lip nervously. "Will it be...if it's okay with you...will it be okay if I stay here for a while? I need people... I need noise, lots of noise."

He looked at Jack who nodded silently.

"Six months Jack, six months of nothing but my own thoughts. I just want to not think for a while...I don't want silence...no more silence."

Jack pulled him into his arms again.

It wasn't the one question he wanted to here but he loved his broken Time Lord and if it was the only chance he had to spend time with the Doctor, then he would take.

"Stay as long as you like."

* * *

><p>Three weeks went by before the Doctor showed any signs of wanderlust and the day came that he told Jack that he was leaving.<p>

He'd said his goodbyes to Gwen and Ianto and was now standing outside the TARDIS.

The Doctor hugged Jack and Jack inhaled the smell of him, the ginger, the cinnamon and that other-worldly smell.

"Don't be a stranger," he said as they drew back from the hug.

The Doctor nodded and smiled briefly and disappeared inside the TARDIS.

Jack walked back into his office and sighed. It was then that he noticed the envelope with the Doctor's own language written on it...his name he assumed.

He took out the paper inside and began to read and tears formed in his eyes as he read.

_Thank you Jack, you saved my sanity and that I will never forget. The one thing that kept me sane through those six months was you Jack._

_One day, when I'm ready to take someone with me, I hope you'll say yes._

"Always," Jack whispered.


End file.
